Cupcakes The Beginning
by CaptainHookEM1
Summary: How did Pinkimena Pie become so infamous? By a secret source. Pre-quel fan made.
1. Chapter 1

**Cupcakes- The Beginning**

**Chapter 1**

**Rise of Pinkamena Pie**

Moon shining above the sky as the last pony awake was Twilight Sparkle. She wrote notes on some of her work and spells. But she didn't know she had a guest. Spike was fast asleep and the window was open.

A mysterious figure stalked the night as it went behind Twilight with a sharp knife. Suddenly the lights were on revealing Pinkie Pie. "Hello friend Twilight," she said as the knife was in her mouth and leap to stab Twilight but she had other plans.

Twilight used her magic to pin her against the wall, "So you're the pony going around killing other ponies? I knew it," she smiled walking toward her friend.

"Why of course Twilight why do you think I'm here?" She said cheerfully.

Spike was starting to wake up but Twilight used a sleep spell to knock him out, "I was waiting for you."

Pinkie Pie gave her a confused look, "You were?"

Twilight gave her a wicked smile showing teeth, "You are so unorganized and need you to help me out with my cookbook."

Pinkie Pie smiled hearing help and cookbook, "We're cooking! What are we going to cook?"

Twilight soften her grin, "Have you ever hear of cannibalism?"

Pinkie Pie thought for a moment and shook her head, "I heard of can of bowls but not that."

"Excellent," she grinned and turned around releasing Pinkie.

Twilight took out a book called cupcakes, "You'll need this," she levitated it to Pinkie.

Pinkie looked through it and noticed the words were Twilights writing, "You wrote this?"

"Of course Pinkie."

Pinkie flipped through the pages, "So why aren't you running and screaming?"

Twilight brought out a bowl of papers with numbers in them, "Why not?"

Pinkie looked at the numbers and had names written on, "Why's Dashie on here?"

"She wants to play with you!" Twilight said with much enthusiasm. Pinkie jumped for joy hearing Rainbow Dash wanted to play with her, "Have you played the lottery before?"

"No what's that?" Pinkie said in confusion.

"You draw the number in the bowl and who's ever number comes up that's who you're going to play with."

Pinkie was overjoyed and cannot wait to play, "Oh how fun! Better than deciding that's for sure!"

"Another thing Pinkie," Twilight started to chuckle, "You should read up on torture."

"Torture?"

"So you can be around them a lot longer than and so they'll open up to you," her chuckling stopped.

"How do I torture them?"

Twilight began to laugh uncontrollably and stopped herself, "Oh Pinkie, be creative!"

Pinkie smiled and held the book to her chest, "Thank you Twilight!"

"Pinkie listen do your number system every week so nopony gets suspicions and I'll handle the cover up!" She smiled wickedly, "I'll get your tools, it's going to be a big day tomarrow and you need your sleep."

Pinkie pie smiled and bounced out the door.

Twilight grinned and went back to her studies.

* * *

><p>UPDATE: I wasn't planning on I was planning on making chapters and this whole thing popped in my head and wrote it all down. Well let me see if I can think of anything else.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The once sleeping pink earth pony had been awakened by Twilight hanging over her bed. "Get up," Twilight scolded her. Pinkie Pie jumped up and shook her head smiling at her. Before she could say anything Twilight spoke again, "Do have a hideout?"

Pinkie Pie rubbed the crusts out of her eyes and yawned, "Hideout?"

Twilight shook her head and held her hoof to her face, "You expect to torture your friends out in the open and ruin the surprise?"

She smiled and looked back in thought, "Well I was planning on going to the square and cut open Lyra first!"

Twilight sighed and turned away from her, "Pinkie did you hear what I said before?"

She blinked, "Uh duh of course silly I just want to do things my way."

Twilights horn glowed and surrounded her friend's neck in purple aura choking her, "Do you realize what you said?" Pinkie couldn't talk but Twilight let go for an answer. She turned to her and scold her, "That's the reason I had to stop because of your foolish mistakes!"

Pinkie Pie was shocked to hear this kind of lecture from Twilight, "Wait you killed ponies to?"

Twilight grinned wildly and her jaw flew half open, "Oh yes and I've would have continued but the Royal Guard were watching me closely so I had to stop the tortures and framed some other pony and of course they would believe me," she laughed wildly forcing herself to stop.

"How did you get away?"

Twilight pointed her horn, "Magic, duh. Anyways know a place?"

Pinkie thought back and jumped out of her bed and bounced toward the door. They found themselves the entrance to the basement door under the flooring of the kitchen. "Shh they forgot about this place," she opened it and it was a one room area. Eight ponies could fit in the room and there wouldn't be any room left to fill.

Twilight's horn glowed revealing every corner of the rooms and inspected the walls. She grinned at her, "A little magic for a nice big and darker room for your tools and friends and we have a nice place to hide out."

Pinkie Pie jumped up and down cheering, "When can we start?"

Twilight smiled slyly, "First knock them out, then lock them up so they won't escape, and then the fun happens Pinkie but first I need to get my things before somepony notice something's up!" She walked up the tall stairs and exited the room leaving Pinkie alone.

She sat there for the longest time and a sudden smile appeared and zoomed out of the room to her room retrieving the numbers. She scratched her head and shrugged her shoulders and picked out a number in the bowl.

#42 Rose

Pinkie Pie smiled and ran out to find her. She ran out and it was still too early even for the working ponies of the apple farm to be awake yet.

She lowered her head down in disappointment and slowly went inside until she heard Twilight levitating five boxes of heavy equipment and tools. "Hey Twilight I chose a number and it's Rose!"

Twilight stopped and grinned back before walking to the basement. She had closed the door on Pinkie Pie and glowing was seen beneath the tiles. Cling of tools and others objects was also heard.

The noise ceased and opened the door, "Get in here!"

Pinkie Pie did as she commanded and the room was bigger than she remembered. A metal table was standing with straps on it specifically design for ponies. Next the organized tools hanging on the walls with name tags on it, one called a hacksaw. "Why is this called a hacksaw when it looks like a saw then a knife? It doesn't hack it saws? What's the difference?" Pinkie Pie asked ignoring Twilights grin.

"Rest up Pinkie Pie, soon enough this place will be covered by your friends and soon we'll be as one," she grinned at the excited pink earth pony.

That afternoon day Pinkie Pie roamed around the gardens trying to find Rose. There the beautiful mare selling flowers to the other ponies with a cheerful smile, "Hi wanna help me make cupcakes?"

Rose was quite shocked about the sudden approach, "Oh hi Pinkie Pie, I'm sorry but I'm a little busy at the moment and beside's why do you need me?"

She smiled once more, "Oh I just need somepony to test them is all!"

"Well why didn't you say so? If you don't mind bringing me some I would be happy to try them out," Rose smiled lightly.

Pinkie frowned and slowly walked away with Twilight around the corner, "Tell her she needs to taste them in the kitchen and waiting will make the experience much more fun even for the planning."

Pinkie Pie smiled and walked up to Rose again, "I just realized you have to taste them in the kitchen!"

Rose thought for a moment and smiled, "Oh yes you're right, thank you Pinkie Pie," She smiled and went back to her work.

Twilight grinned at the passing pink pony and went to the library.

Hours later Rose arrived seeing Twilight and Pinkie over a cupcake. Rose looked at both of them in an awkward fashion, "I'm guessing she's here to taste test to huh?"

Twilight smiled and nodded, "That's right and the cupcake she made for me awhile ago was pretty good."

Rose smiled, "Can't hurt try one since I'm here right?"

Twilight chuckled at the word hurt and kept her insanity in check, "Of course," Twilight levitated a cupcake over to rose and she held on the cupcake licking her chomps.

"What's so special about this one?" Rose asked.

"Secret ingredient," Pinkie Pie commented.

Rose bit out of the Cupcake and began to chew it, "What secret ingredient?"

"Death," Twilight said.

Rose swallowed, "Excuse me?" Her vision was getting blurred and fell to the ground looking up and Twilight.

"Now you go to sleep!"

Her vision went to black.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Wakey wakey sleepy head," Rose slowly opens her eyes to see Pinkie Pie staring at her with her innocent eyes while holding the knife. She was strapped on the metal table with her hooves spread apart revealing her stomach.

Rose shook her head trying to get herself focus, "Pinkie what's with the knife?"

Pinkie smiled and raised her knife up to stab her, instead a purple aura surround the knife and out of her grasp. It levitated over to Twilight who came out from the darkness. "Hello Roseluck," she smiles cleverly.

"Is this some sick joke!" Rose yelled out.

"Oh no it's not a joke," she threw the knife at her head but barely hit her. She started screaming and struggled to get out moving the table as she went.

Pinkie Pie watched as Twilight stood there looking at her with a smile of psycho. A minute passed as the struggling pony ceased to struggled and gasping for air. "Are finished?" Twilight asked.

"Please let me go! What did I ever do to you?"

Pinkie Pie began cheerfully, "I picked your number Rose!"

"Number?" She said while tears still ran down her face.

"Of course! Your number came up and so happens you're the first to be drawn!"

Rose began to stutter her words, "First… For what?"

"Remember when I said you'll help out with making cupcakes," Rose nodded softly. "Well we just need luck and a bit of rose flavor to do the trick!"

Rose's eyes slowly began to open at the realization of her being here. "You're not talking about?"

"Oh we are," Twilight cut in. "And you're the first for her training." Twilight levitated a scalpel near Roselucks flank.

"What are you doing with that?" Rose said in panic.

"We want to remember you," she dug the scalp in her flank and cut around her cutie mark. "And these will make a good reminder of you Roseluck." She spoke while cutting in the flesh of Rose. She screams as she freely cut her cutie mark off and laid them on a metal tray. She felt the burning sensation digging into her flank and more tears began to flow. "Your turn Pinkie."

She gave the scalpel to Pinkie she took and japed the scalpel in her flank. She forced the blade to move but the muscle made it impossible to move any faster. Rose cried and screamed at the damage she's doing to her. Pinkie finally manage to cut the mark off with muscle left on it.

Twilight shook her head, "You'll get better at this just don't stab okay?"

She smiled, "Okey dokey."

"Pinkie get the torch," she said as she wiped the scalpel with a white clean cloth.

Pinkie cocked her head, "Why?"

"You know one of the symbols of love is roses right? Well let's make her hot enough to die for," Rose begged for mercy but they just ignored her.

Pinkie brought her the torch and Twilights horn glowed and levitated the torch over Roses body. She blind folded her and set the torch down. Roseluck was breathing abnormally waiting for the inedible. Twilight walked up stair for a moment and went back down levitating an ice-cream cone.

Pinkie smiled and hopped over expecting her to share but completely passed her and began to grin at the blind folded mare. "You'll feel cold when the torch hits your skin. Your body can't handle the heat and all you'll feel is cold," started to chuckle. "Isn't science fun!"

She bit off the bottom of the pointy cone and started to drag the cone on her skin. She screamed in the false pain she's experiencing. She stopped after a minute and shoved the melty cone in her mouth making her choke on the wet melty cone. She coughed and gagged but managed to swallow it.

She was finished all together while they sat and watched her slowly suffer, "Why?" That's all she could say after the false suffering they inflicted on her.

Twilight's horn glowed and untied the blindfold revealing the victims red watery eyes. "Now Pinkie you try and make sure you lift it about two inches away from her so it doesn't pierce her skin." She explained and levitated over to Pinkies grasp. She turned it on to a bright shiny flame that made her squint slightly.

She held it above her victims torso and immediately the effect made it as red as her hair. This time it was for real as the pink pony giggled at her suffering. She managed to burn through her and Rose spat out blood. It matched her hair.

"Opsy," Pinkie commented at her mistake.

"Just kill me," Rose said weakly unable to open her eyes.

Twilight replied while holding a needle, "Oh Roseluck we want you to stay with us a little longer." She stabbed her heart injecting the liquid.

Roselucks eyes opened wide and suddenly awake, "What did you do?"

"I told we want you here longer don't we?"

"Please I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry! Whatever I did I'm sorry!" She pleaded.

"Pinkie picked your number and we'll make you into cupcakes!" She smiled crazy like.

"I won't tell anypony what you did please!" Twilight shook her head, "How are you going to explain the rest of the ponies?" She desperately tried to talk out of it.

"I'm Celestia's student and have many excuses how you moved to Manhattan to attend the rarest flowers in all Equestria." She grinned grinding her teeth away, "And now the main course! Pinkie you better watch, don't want you killing her just yet."

Her horn glowed and levitated the scalpel over her blackened torso and began to cut her open half way until she stopped, "Oh silly me I forgot," Rose stared at her body, blood flowed and had her sights on the insides. She was cold and tilted her head back waiting for death "I forgot the anesthetic silly me," she injected it in her neck, "Haven't done it for so long since I left Canterlot," Twilight grinned wildly with her mouth and teeth showing.

Rose words were fading, "You… Can't be… Her."

Twilight continued to cut her open from the waist to her neck. She looked toward Pinkie, "You may now extract her organs," Twilight put her scalpel down and stood back to see her work and spectate Pinkie Pie.

Pinkie went over to the dying pony, her eyes set on the intestines. It had a blacken mark which indicated the torch burnt through that area. She began to take out the small intestines; she struggled to keep it away from her body since they were so long and messy. She pulled out the large intestines which weren't that hard and impersonated Rarity and her fashion sense. She took out her stomach and threw it down.

Pinkie went to the heart and Twilight stopped her, "Let me handle this," Roselucks heart beat against Twilight hoof. Rose painfully moaned as her hoof squeezed her heart. "Goodbye dear Roseluck," Twilight pulled her heart from her body and Rose's eye's slowly lost life. She was dead.

"Now what Twilight?" Pinkie asked.

"We make Cupcakes silly," Twilight grinned as the blood smeared across her innocent face. Her hooves were soaked with blood. Pinkie was covered from head to her feet taking the organs out with a cheerful smile.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry for the long wait just preoccupied with life I guess. Btw the bake bad part, my friend gave me the right order of episodes instead of in order.

Chapter 4

Psychotic Arguement

Sugarcube Corner had a strange odor coming from it as ponies walked curiously over to discover what that smell was.

Pinkie Pie moves happily along as usual brings out a batch of cupcakes out of the stove and onto the counter. Twilight, along with Spike, was just as curious as the rest of the ponies.

"Wait here Spike," Twilight said leaving just as Spike was about to add something.

Twilight slammed opened the door and scowled at the pink pony that was just as happy as ever. "You did not just cook her did you?" She said angrily at the giggling pony.

"Silly Twilight," Pinkie began, "Those cupcakes are for Spike! He did say he liked bake bads right? Well I made some when I was waiting!"

Twilight seemed relieved, "You scared me Pinkie. That smell was a bit recognizable but I guess it was those bake bads then. Anyways from the sound of it you're ready to bake."

She began to get hyper she spoke, "So are we going to go get a big oven to stuff her in and get tons and tons of frosting! But wouldn't her bones be hard to? Oh we'll eat her like a chicken with a wolf and-."

"Quiet down!" Twilight rudely interrupted her. "I hope you kept her in cool area to keep the flesh fresh?" Pinkie shook her head and Twilight slammed her face with a hoof in frustration. "Didn't tell you too?"

"Yes but you didn't say please!" Pinkie cheerfully smiled.

She began making her way down to the cellar, moments later she gasped. Pinkie went to Twilights side seeing a very angry pony. She turned her head to the direction of Twilights and saw Rose's lifeless rotting corpse still sitting on the table. The blood had already been dried out and the flesh color had faded.

Twilight turned her head to her, she scorned over her, "Clean it up, pick a number, and wait for me next week!" She marched off out of the cabin; Spike had just now entered the kitchen. He spotted her walking out of the cabin.

Twilight went from furious to panic as she saw her assistant by the entrance of the kitchen, "What were you two down there Twilight?" Spiked asked obviously knowing nothing about it.

Twilights paced herself faster and at the same time lifted the baby dragon to her back, "Nothing Spike she just wanted to show me something!" She finally made her way outside.

"Hey Twilight!" Rainbow Dash flew down, hovering over her as she began to talk, "Have you seen Pinkie Pie lately? I need to tell her we're off for Wednesday, my old friend Gilda is coming and I need to talk to her."

"Kind of busy!" Twilight replied in annoyance.

This caught her attention, "With what?"

Twilight glanced the other way and back to her, "Um studying."

Rainbow quickly went depressed, "Figures, well later!" She flew off like she was in a hurry.

"Hey Twilight?" Spiked asked, "What's going on here? You're acting very strange?"

Twilights ears flatten and tried to organize her words to get a good excuse, "Well Spike, my mind is focused on ingredients."

Spike gave her a dumbfounded look, "First you're mad, then you're worried, now ingredients, for what?"

Twilight smirked and decided to tell the truth, "Well Pinkie forgotten to keep all the supplies that needed to be cooled is now rotten and now I need a parasprite for it as well that I'm thinking about it."

Spike gave her another dumbfounded look, "And why do you need a parasprite?"

Twilight rolled her eyes as she opened the door to the library, "The smaller hairs on it make a nice decoration."

Spiked hopped off her back and sat down on a chair near a bunch of book cases, "I don't know Twilight it seems a bit nasty don't you think?"

"Nonsense Spike, Twilight started, "Like Rarity said before, make everything desirable."


End file.
